Always and Forever
by Gaku-chan2690
Summary: Edward and Bella have a son. Jacob never came back. The life of his mate and how they met. Rated m for later chapters.


What if Jacob never came back? What if Edward and Bella had a son instead of a daughter? Everything else the same. This is my story on what happens if they had a son. Not written from their sons point of view.

*I own nothing. Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. The rest i just invented.*

I just couldn't take anymore of it. Last Friday was the last straw. I refuse to ever let her put me down or speak to me in such horrible was again. My entire life she has done nothing but put herself first. Always doing what she wanted and not what she needed. Some people just shouldn't be parents.

It all happened when she came home in the middle of the night drunk. I had to get up early the next day to go to an important meeting. (At 17 I own my own fashion company. I started it when I was 17 with the inheritance money from my grandfather.) I had some very important clients coming in from Spain. We were just about to finalize the deal and I need everything to be perfect. I could not go in looking like a zombie.

She came in drunk with her current boyfriend. They were downstairs fighting. This always happens they get drunk. To much alcohol and a small disagreement strikes up world war three.

As they were downstairs screaming I was trying to sleep. After thirty minutes I gave up. I went downstairs to stop them. As I got downstairs her boyfriend, Tommy was leaving. She just walked away and went to the kitchen to pour herself another drink, like she needed one.

As she poured herself another glass of scotch I started to go off on her, about coming home in the middle of the night, fighting, and most likely waking up the neighbors. I swear up and down I'm the mother in this relationship.

She was pouring another glass of scotch, trying ignore me and walk away. I grabbed the bottle form her and threw it against the wall. The bottle shattered, glass flew everywhere and there was scotch on the floor. She got so angry that she slapped me.

That's when I realized that I could not take anymore of this. I went upstairs to my room. I packed a bag, enough for the meeting tomorrow and left. I decided to stay in a hotel for the night. I didn't have to worry about being underage. Since I was a well known fashion designer there were many things I could get away with.

After the meeting the next day I called my father. Him and my mom got divorced a few years ago. My mom had always been an alcoholic. She constantly put my father through hell. She would come home drunk and start fights with him. After the death of my twin brother he just couldn't take it anymore. They got a divorce. When he told me they were getting a divorce he told me he would do anything in his power to keep me and make sure I didn't have to be around her. She treated all of us, my father, brother and I the same. But since my brother was gone I decided to stay and make sure she didn't kill herself by drowning in her own vomit.

I now realized that was the worst mistake I have ever made. I should of escaped when I had the chance. The only thing staying with her did was cause me to become more damages. Actually I think I'm no longer damaged, but broken. I am the most emotionally crippled 17 year old you will ever see.

Because of the constant putting down she did I have the lowest self-esteem in history. I'm so different and so reserved that I have no friends. All my extra time has been put into running my fashion company.

I am very different than people my own age. I have the mind of a middle aged woman. I don't dress the same. I make my own clothes, which are very different from the style of the girls in America. My clothes are to far ahead for the people here. My company is in Japan. It's where most of the money is made.

My father and I decided that it was best for me to move in with him. Since I didn't have any friends here in Florida, it wasn't hard to make the decision. My father lives in Portland, Oregon. It always rains, but that is my favorite thing about being there. I don't like the sun, which is odd for someone who has lived in Florida her whole life.

While I packed my belongings my father got everything ready for me in Portland. He has a small two-story house. It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs, thank goodness we wont have to share, and a living room, big kitchen, and laundry room down stairs. He also has a "third-story", which is actually his attic. He converted it into two rooms, one was his office and the other he didn't use. He told me I could use it as my office. That way I could work on my projects and have a place to keep my work.

My mom did not take me leaving kindly. At first she started threatening to go to court, but when she saw that it wouldn't work she went for plan B. She started to cry and apologize, telling me she was sorry for everything she has done, that she has done her best, that everything she has done was for me and my brother. She's just having trouble getting over the death of my brother and that she would try to stop drinking again.

I just couldn't stay. I know what would happen if I did. She would give up for a few weeks and everything would be ok. But one day she would pour herself a drink thinking it was ok, that she could control herself, and then she would be gone, lost in the bottle.

I was scheduled to move to Portland a week after our fight. She had finally giving up and was driving me to the airport.

"If you want to come home or get lonely just call me. You can come back when you're ready." She said, still not believing that I was leaving for good.

"Mom this is something I have to do. Its what I want to do. I'm not going to be coming back. I only have a year and a half left of school then I'm off to college." I told her.

"I was just saying. If you find you are unhappy up there and want to come back, I'll be here waiting." She told me.

I was tired of the arguing and didn't want to leave with us not talking. "Ok." I told her "I'll call you later when I land. Be careful on your business trip next week. Love you." And I was out of the car and heading in to the airport with my carry on bag. I had shipped all my belongings up earlier that week. Only keeping what I needed.

The flight was long with a layover in Huston. Since I had a two hour-long layover I ate lunch at one of the fast food restaurants. After I ate, I called and checked in with the company to make sure everything was all right. When I first opened the company I hired my old art teacher to be my VP. She is in her early thirties and had giving up teaching, it just wasn't for her. I found that I could rely on her more than anybody in the world, so she moved to Japan to manage the company for me. Since I was still in school I couldn't do it. She calls me to make the final decision and I trust all decisions she makes. With her the company has become a great success.

I fell asleep on the flight from Houston to Portland. My father was there to pick me up at the airport. As I got off the plane I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. He was the only one, besides my brother when he was still alive, that I ever showed any emotion to. I was so happy to see him. Since the divorce I only got to see him during the summers and some holidays. I would go stay with him because he couldn't bare to be around my mother.

He grabbed my bag and led me out the airport to his car. I had a car in Florida but decided to sell it. It was small and wouldn't be safe here in Portland with all the rain. I decided to by a new jeep when I got here. My father, Seth, told me he would take me later on this weekend, after I settled in, to get it.

We made small talk about how we were each doing during the ride back to his house. He still lives alone. He hasn't been able to get back into the world of dating. My mother has broken him as well.

When we got back to his house I went upstairs to begin unpacking while he started dinner. I was so happy. My mother was never good at cooking, but my father was amazing. He owns his own restaurant here in Portland. He isn't home a lot at night, but he is always here in the mornings and whenever I need him. I will probably be at the restaurant in most of my spare time. I love the kitchen. He always took me to work with him and while the staff was cooking I got to watch. If it was a slow day I would get to help. Everyone at the restaurant is like family. I love to spend time with them.

At about 7:30 my father called upstairs to tell me dinner was ready. He took the weekend off to help me settle in. We ate dinner in a comfortable silence. We are both quiet people. After dinner I helped him to wash the dishes. He went to his office to check in on the restaurant and I went upstairs to finish unpacking.

After a few more hours of unpacking I was starting to feel at home. There was never tension of stress here. My room was starting to look like it did back in florida. I have a queen sized four-posted bed. My Bedspread is brown with blue squares that are different sized, with some of them over lapping. My curtains are Brown with blue circles, of different sizes with some overlapping as well. I made them myself. I have two bed side tables on each side of my bed. On the other side of my room I have my desk under my window that overlooked the mountains. The side opposite from my bed has my closet and dresser with my tv on top of it. My closet was a little small, but it worked. On the side where my desk is, is my bathroom. It is medium sized, but I loved it. The walls were a soft green and the tile was a aquamarine. It also had a mall window overlooking the mountains.

It was about eleven when I decided to give up packing for the night and just continue tomorrow after we go find me a car.

I went took a shower and got ready for bed. I put on my ipod, because I cant sleep without music, and crawled into bed. Even though I wasn't use to being here I fell asleep fast. It was the first night in a long time that I slept so good. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Don't worry. The Cullen's will be coming in soon. I just needed to build up my story. Tell me how you like it.


End file.
